


Family History: Something Resembling a Family

by Cay (kei_rin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/Cay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look like just another couple starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time, I was going to turn this into a series following Sirius Black growing up and how this family goes from almost being able to work to falling complete apart. But yeah, that never going to happen. But this particular story can stand up on it's own.

~~~~~

Something Resembling a Family

Julius Black stood with his back to 12 Grimmuald Place; he had moved into this imposing house just a few years ago with his wife Alexia Black. He had the same affinity for the house has he had for his wife: almost none. For five years he had been indifferent to her, but now he felt he had to change. He stood outside, on this cold fall night, looking at the night sky and thinking about this. Night was his time to think. He found that when the stars were out he could think much better. He always loved the stars that littered the night sky; back at Hogwarts his favorite class had been Astronomy. He found a comfort that nothing could compare to when he looked to the stars. 

Alexia Black opened the door to the house and peered outside for her husband. His black suit and hair seemed to make him disappear in the night sky, but his almost unearthly pale complexion made him easy to spot. He seemed to staring at one spot in the sky with a look of understanding and love that he never showed to any person, least of all his wife. For an instant she felt a pang of jealously, but pushed it aside. 

"Julius, it's late. Come inside," she called to him.

He made no move that he heard; she didn't expect him to. He just continued to stare at the star but his expression, once easy to see on his face was now guarded. She was about to re-enter the house and go up to their room when he spoke to her.

"Come here." His voice was soft, as always. He never raised his voice; he never needed to. The power in his soft voice ensured that what he had to say would be listened to no matter what. Julius held out his hand for her but he still didn't look at her; he just continued to look at the star on the horizon.

She started to walk over to him, confused as to what he wanted. In the five years of being married to him he had never asked anything of her. He often went days, even weeks without speaking a word to her. They did not marry for love; that isn't something someone in the Black family does. They married for money, or power, or, in their case, both.

She moved slower that she would normally, for she was just beginning her third trimester of pregnancy and was still unused to new weight she had to carry. She took his hand, and he led her so she stood almost right in front of him. He pointed over her shoulder at a star right in front of her, near the horizon.

"You see that star?" he asked in a voice devoid of its usual coolness. She was unsure whether to nod or answer his question outright. She settled for a small nod that he could take as whatever he liked. This seemed to satisfy him; he went on: "That is the first star of the constellation Sirius. The dog star. Lost travelers can use that star to help find their way home." Julius let his hand drop to his wife's belly. "That will be the name of our son, Sirius."

"I thought our son was going to be named Regulus?" Alexia said, a little unsure.

"No." Julius said, the steel in his voice more prominent. "You decided his name would be Regulus, but his name will be Sirius." Julius didn't like the name Regulus for his first born. It felt wrong to him, and though the star Regulus was as bright as the star Sirius, he felt the name was weaker.

"Sirius Black." Alexia tried the name out on her tongue. "It's a nice name." She said with a small smile. It's true, it was a nice name, but she also felt she didn't have a choice in the matter. After a minute she said, "We can name our next son Regulus?"

Julius was relieved; he really wanted her to agree to the name of her own will. His hand still rested on her stomach and he was sure he could feel the heart beat of Sirius Black as he slept within. Julius shifted slightly so he could embrace his wife from where he stood behind her. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Alexia's shoulder.

Alexia stiffened at first, surprised by this sudden show of affection from her husband, and what surprised her most was that this affection was shown towards her. She turned her head slightly to look at her husband. She could barely see his face, but for the first time she really saw her husband for who he was. She relaxed in his arms and her eyes showed something more than cold acceptance.

Anyone who would've given these two a glance that fall night as they stood out there in the wind swept street, would have seen something resembling a family. You could have imagined them as newlyweds expecting their first child. You would not have seen five years of walls and barriers, carefully, but quickly, built to keep the other form getting to close. You could not have guessed that the child they were bringing into the world was only conceived after both of their families had reminded them that they needed to produce an heir. Right now they were something resembling a family and that's all that matter right now.

~~~~~


	2. Family History: Another Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small drabble that of the Black Family History

In public Julius Black didn’t smile much. He learned early in life how to play that to his advantage. It was best not to give away what he was thinking or feeling on his face. Those few who had actually been on the receiving end of a smile form Julius Black often found them-selves firmly wishing to be thrown in a shark tank to avoid the fate that awaited them.

But with his family, especially in the presence of his two young sons, Julius Black often had a small smile on his face. It was a smile reserved for them and it was shown more in eyes then in the slight upturn of his lips. 

Julius would often watch his two boys play under the watchful eye of the house-elf and wonder what he been like at their age? 

At six was he quite and imaginative like Regulus? The boy spent so much time in his own world. He would come out and talk with Julius and Alexia, maybe follow his older brother and his friend Potter around but otherwise he played by himself in worlds of his own creation where he made the rules for the rest and everything followed in place.

Julius wondered if at any age he acted as carefree and boisterous as his oldest. Sirius never failed to put a mile on his father face or give his mother a headache with his refusal to behave properly under any circumstance. Alexia often told Julius, at length, about the troubles their eldest would get into, and then proceeds to ask Julius what she was to do about it; making it clear that, it was actually Julius was the one who was to deal with their son. 

Julius could never truly bring himself to chastise Sirius as he thought he should though. He would explain how things were suppose to be and what Sirius should have done, but to punish his son for being the rowdy ten year old boy he was never happened.

In Julius’ mind it was excusable. He would only have one more year with his eldest and then his son would be going to Hogwarts. Then Sirius would have to grow up. It could wait another year. For now Julius would smile as he watched his boys play.

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal Header: Title: Family History (First in the Black Family History)  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: none  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None.  
> Summary: They look like just another couple starting a family.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I did make up Julius Black and Alexia Black though. Enjoy.  
> A/N: This is just the first chapter. I plan to explain a lot of things about the Black family as the story goes on. Thank you Krissie for betaing.


End file.
